


Anything For You

by monstabaebae



Series: Changki Bingo Entries 2019!! [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Changki Bingo, Confession, Emotions, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Fluff, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism, bottom changkyun, changki rise, changkyun is whipped for his sex buddy, changkyun loves public sex, handjobs, mild sex, top kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Changkyun has been fooling around with Kihyun for over a year and he has caught Feelings. Now, he wants to confess but he needs to know what they are first.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> Here is my next entry for Changki Bingo: Valentine's Day!
> 
> I haven't really given you guys any sexy Changki, so I hope you guys like this! Enjoy!

The air was chilly by the waterside, biting at Changkyun’s hands and forcing the male to put on his gloves once more. He hated having little use of his hands, but the cold breeze refused to let up. Good thing he bought hot chocolate before coming here.

Waiting by the Han River, the blonde-haired male had his gaze on the sky. The sun had finally set for the day, the starts twinkling gently above. It was hard to find stars in Seoul, what with all of the bright lights in the city, so Changkyun took it as a good sign.

Glancing at his phone, he blushed as a text notification filled his screen.

A message from Kihyun.

It was a simple text, only a few words.

 

_Train is running late. I’ll be there soon.  
-Ki_

Those few words had Changkyun’s heart racing in his chest, even though they shouldn’t.

Him and the guy, Kihyun, were in a… complicated relationship.

Simply put, Changkyun and Kihyun were FWB (Friends Who Bang, of course) and Changkyun unintentionally caught feelings.

And Changkyun was _whipped._

He had met Kihyun through a mutual friend, although Changkyun had no idea what he was getting into when he came face-to-face with the most beautiful creature to ever exist. Needless to say, Changkyun’s signature brooding expression made the first impression, all due to pure nerves. It somehow worked in his favor, because Kihyun spoke to Changkyun first on that fateful encounter.

Fast forward a few weeks and the two of them had exchanged phone numbers, texting here and there as days passed. Changkyun felt himself wanting to know more about Kihyun, what made him laugh, feel frustrated or what he would dream about at night. He wanted to know everything about the angelic male.

However, Kihyun made it very clear on the day they met, that he had no intentions of being in a relationship anytime soon. His last relationship had lasted nearly 3 years and the breakup was brutal. The last thing Kihyun wanted was “unnecessary emotions or love” anytime soon.

Changkyun truly was a sucker for his friend, because he still stayed close in hopes that Kihyun would change his mind.

One day, Kihyun came over to Changkyun’s apartment in a flurry of emotions: stressed, nervous, anxious and to top it all off, he was crying. The younger male didn’t hesitate to hold his distressed friend in comfort, even if a part of him was being mildly selfish. They talked it out and Kihyun spent the night in Changkyun’s bed while Changkyun slept on the couch. Kihyun needed space and Changkyun was always willing to do that.

The next morning, Kihyun woke up to Changkyun making breakfast and apologized for his behavior the night before. Changkyun shrugged it off but Kihyun was insistent, saying that he was stressed and annoyed because of work and he just… didn’t know how to handle his feelings anymore.

Changkyun’s inner knight in shining armor was aching to tell Kihyun that he was there, that he cared about him and that he would do anything to make him smile. But at that moment, unsure of what to say or how to react, Changkyun merely said, “Want me to blow you?”

Kihyun seemed stunned, then his cheeks turned red as he rubbed his neck. Finally, he looked at Changkyun with his gorgeous brown eyes and whispered. “Yes. I want you.”

He never would have guessed that proposition would have been considered let alone… needed.

In that moment, as Changkyun pulled down Kihyun’s pants in the center of his kitchen, mouthing along the pretty male’s perfect length, he realized he would never deny Kihyun anything. He relished in the sound of Kihyun’s breathy moans, bobbing his head and loving the thickness on his tongue as the older male tugged at Changkyun’s hair.

Even as he came in Changkyun’s throat, Changkyun swallowed every drop, thankful for the gift and mentally willing do it again for this perfect angel.

That one moment lead to another session, then another. From messy blowjobs in Changkyun’s apartment, to deep makeout sessions behind Kihyun’s job and switch-sex everywhere in between, they had sex everywhere. The sex was mind-blowing every time and they explored so many different things but…

They never talked about it.

They never talked about “them”, what they were or where they stood with one another.

It had been over a year since then and as Changkyun stared at the river, he honestly wondered if he was making a mistake. What if this was a bad idea?? Would he lose Kihyun?

He bit his lip and tried to will down the uneasiness in his stomach. Everything would be okay, he just had to be upfront, confident.

“Hey, Changkyun! Sorry to keep you waiting!” Kihyun’s sweet voice made Changkyun’s heart and stomach leap with excitement and fear, happy and uneasy.

He saw the male’s big smile, perfect sharp teeth and those gorgeous brown eyes, the whole sight the undiscovered Eighth Wonder of the World. Everything just melted away and Changkyun was stunned on the spot, as usual.

Shit. He was so whipped it was almost pathetic.

Quickly searching for a way to formulate words, Changkyun itched his palm from under his gloves. “D-Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t waiting too long. I was already in the area... I should’ve asked if you had any plans before you came out here so suddenly, I’m sorry.”

All lies. Changkyun had actually been in the area for around three hours prior to this moment and invited Kihyun an hour ago to come and hang out with him. He had spent forever gaining the courage to face this moment, his entire body was like ice, but seeing Kihyun was worth it.

Kihyun’s warm gaze was gentle while he smirked playfully. “You’re lucky I wasn’t on my way to visit my parents, you punk. You would’ve been here all alone.”

That’s painfully true, Changkyun thought to himself. He rolled his eyes, holding up his cup of hot chocolate and the extra one that was resting in his coat pocket. “Better watch what you say. This white chocolate hot cocoa is going straight in my stomach if you keep being rude to me.”

The immediate change in expression almost made Changkyun choke as the older male suddenly licked his lower lip and caressed Changkyun’s face. “You know I didn’t mean that, Changkyunnie.”

“Mm-hm. Likely story.” Changkyun teased with a sigh, despite Kihyun’s hands on his skin lighting a warm glow in his stomach.

“I mean it! You know I never mean any of those horrible things I say to you.” Kihyun purred, his voice like liquid honey as he placed kisses on Changkyun’s face. “You know how much I appreciate you.”

Basking in the attention, the younger male held Kihyun’s hips and rocked his hips slowly, so Kihyun would feel him. “I know you do. Especially when I’m fucking you good and all you can do is cry while you cum and scream my- “

“Not in public, cutie.” Kihyun whispered, one of his kisses turning into a bite on Changkyun’s neck. “Don’t forget, I make you cry just as much when I’m fucking that cute little mouth and ass of yours.”

Changkyun shivered at the threat, his eyes darkening in lust. He loved this, the banter and the sexual chase. He liked to get under Kihyun’s skin and he liked it when the older male could do the same. He wanted to pull Kihyun into a desperate kiss and just ride him and then top him until the sun came up-

Then, he remembered why he was here in the first place. Why he called Kihyun here to begin with.

To get his feelings sorted out.

“Kihyun.” Changkyun said softly, using every ounce of willpower he had to pull away from the searing kisses. “I want to talk about something.”

Sensing the shift in mood, Kihyun removed himself from Changkyun’s lap and moved to sit on the bench beside him. His gaze was attentive but his eyebrows were furrowed with worry. “What’s wrong? Did something happen to you?”

“No, nothing like that!” Changkyun quickly shook his head, not wanting Kihyun to misunderstand the situation. “I’m not in any trouble or danger, or anything like that.”

The older male let out a huge sigh of relief, his short black hair falling into his face before he smoothed it back. “Thank goodness. I’m happy you’re not hurt. That’s a big relief.”

Changkyun tried to ignore the softness in Kihyun’s expression and continued, fighting off the deep blush threatening to overwhelm his face. “S-So, I invited you out here to ask you a question.”

Puzzled, Kihyun tilted his head. “A question?” Seeing Changkyun’s nod, he hummed and nodded in response. “Okay. Ask away.”

Changkyun wondered how to word this, if he should just blurt out how he felt or beat around the bush a bit before laying down the big question. He honestly just wanted to hold Kihyun’s attention a little longer, to have the older male stare at him with that open expression and just get lost in his beautiful eyes for as long as he lived.

Without any further thought, he spoke. “Kihyun, what are we?”

Not catching the hint, or merely evading the question entirely, Kihyun tilted his head. “What do you mean? We’re normal friends.” The strained tone in his voice gave him away.

Changkyun bit his lip, his frustration rising. “Friends who bang, Ki. All we do is hang out, fuck, then pretend like it never happened. Normal friends don’t do that. Is this normal to you?”

As soon as he said it, he could sense Kihyun’s irritation flare in his expression. “I don’t just sleep around and fuck whoever I want, Changkyun. I would never stoop so low to do something that trashy and call it 'normal'.”

“I never doubted your integrity and you know it. I’m sorry of how I asked but…”, Changkyun let out a deep sigh, shaking his head slowly as his heart ached. “I just… need some sort of label for us.”

The older male let out a hum, reaching over to caress Changkyun’s arm soothingly. The younger male jumped at first then, against his will, relaxed to the familiar sensation. He was weak for Kihyun and that would never change.

“I’m sorry.” Kihyun whispered, not letting up on massaging Changkyun’s small arms. “I had no idea that you felt so strongly about… this.” He waved his hands pensively, turning his head to the sky. “I was only focused on myself and my own feelings, wanting- no, needing to get away from everything and everyone around me. You became a safe haven for me, but I never bothered to ask how you felt about everything. I didn’t even ask about your feelings about me. You probably find me pathetic after all this time, huh?

Changkyun looked at Kihyun with wide eyes, unsure of what to say at first. Then, he found his voice. “I’ve _never_ thought of you as pathetic, Kihyun. You were… stressed and you needed somewhere to hide for awhile. I get that, I want to run away all the time. From school, life, shitty people, it’s normal. Honest to God, I was honestly happy beyond words that you let me be… the person you confided in.”

Kihyun finally looked at Changkyun, one brow raised. “Why’s that?”

Heart hammering in his chest, Changkyun took a deep breath and looked at Kihyun with pure conviction and a lazy smile. “I’ve been in love with you since we first met, Kihyun. There isn’t anything in the world that I wouldn’t do for you. You could use me as a sex toy and leave me for a year, come back and I’d still be in love with you.”

Kihyun’s mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide with surprise. “Changkyun…”

“It’s not just because of the sex, either.” Changkyun continued, unable to stop himself despite his cheeks burning and his brain begging him to shut up. “The sex is beyond-amazing, but I had a thing for your beautiful smile and mysterious background when we first met at that party through Minhyuk. I wanted to get to know you more, see you laugh learn what annoyed you or made you sad. I wanted to take away the pain in your heart and just kick the shit out of it so you could always smile- “

“Changkyun.” Kihyun sounded more insistent. “Let me- “

“No. I need to say this.” Changkyun took a deep breath and cupped Kihyun’s face in his hands, looking deep into the male’s eyes as his own watered. “I know you’ve had some shitty exes and how stressed you’ve been. I want to let you know that you deserve the world and the best life filled with happiness and endless dreams. Even if you never want to talk to me again or whatever, I want you to know that I will always love you and be here for you if you need anything. I promise.”

The silence between them was almost deafening, Kihyun frozen on the spot. The silence was so long, Changkyun thought that Kihyun was pissed off beyond belief. Slowly pulling his hands away, he held back his tears and adjusted his clothes. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go so far- “

He looked at Kihyun and froze.

The older male was crying. His cheeks were rosy and his lips were curled in a grimace as soft tears fell from his long lashes.

Scared shitless, Changkyun tried to wipe Kihyun’s eyes with his sleeves. “W-Why are you crying?”

“I-I’m sorry. Kyun.” Kihyun whispered, taking Changkyun’s hand in his smaller ones. “I never knew h-how you felt. I was so caught up in my emotions and feelings, of feeling worthless and thinking I’d never find anybody… that I never noticed the perfect male beside me the entire time.”

“Ki?” Changkyun breathed, is heart hammering in his chest in excitement and dread. He licked his chapped lips and held his breath as he waited for the older male to speak.

Kihyun exposed a smile, his expression warm as he placed soft kisses all over Changkyun’s face. “You asked what we were. Well, I don’t know what we are for sure, but I know what I want us to be. I want us to be together, if… that’s okay with you.”

It was now Changkyun’s turn to be frozen in place.

“I want to take a chance on us and… repay you for all of the times you’ve helped me.” Kihyun continued, trailing his kisses down Changkyun’s neck and pulling the younger male onto his lap, before sliding one hand into the Changkyun’s pants.

Oh.

_Oh._

“R-Right here?” Changkyun gasped at the graze of Kihyun’s hand on his length, his breath coming out in puffs in the chilly night air.

“Why not? You love when I fuck you in public.” The kisses got more intense while the touches on Changkyun’s length were overwhelmingly warm, soothing while Kihyun whispered against Changkyun’s neck. “Besides, I want to make love to you and show you how I feel about you. What do you think?”

Changkyun adjusted himself in Kihyun’s lap so he could stare into the beautiful male’s eyes. He braced himself on Kihyun’s shoulders, rocked against the touches on his length and nodded. “I know I’m usually the one who takes the reins during sex, but please, make love to me here and now, Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s face broke out into a blinding smile, his sharp teeth on display before he captured Changkyun’s lips in a dominating kiss. “Anything for you.”

The kisses were different this time. Usually the kisses were desperate, quick, on a time-limit while clothes were being torn off. This time, their lips moved slowly against one another’s as though mapping each other out for the first time. Kihyun swiped his tongue along Changkyun’s, his teeth tugging at the younger male’s lower lip before tilting his head and diving in for more, intoxicating and filled with an unquenchable fire.

Changkyun let out a whine in his throat, desperate to keep up with the intense passion. He tangled his fingers in Kihyun’s hair and tugged, wanting more of the delicious euphoria. “Touch me.” He whispered, opening his pants.

“In front of everyone? Do you want me that badly, Kyun?” Kihyun smirked, pushing past the material and taking Changkyun’s length fully in hand with a rough squeeze.

Changkyun let out a moan of surprise, bucking into Kihyun’s hands before kissing roughly into the older male’s throat. “I need you, Kihyun. M-More, please.” His body was melting with raw emotion, the confession heightening his sex drive even more than usual. And it was exhilarating.

“Anything for you.” His voice was thick with honey and silk, a stark contrast to the hand pumping Changkyun’s length like it would be his last time. Both of their mouths would be bruised red by the morning.

Changkyun slowly opened his eyes through the blissful haze. Around them, people were minding their own business as couples held hands or bought food from vendors less than 5 meters away. His blood began to hammer in excitement, his length hardening even more in his lover’s hand as he groaned.

“Should we give them a show, baby?” Kihyun whispered, suddenly pulling down Changkyun’s pants fully. He squeezed the younger male’s plump ass and gave it a smack, the sound resonating in the night air.

Nodding, Changkyun panted breathlessly and pulled Kihyun into a deep kiss. It was clumsy but filled with intense passion as he undid Kihyun’s pants as well. Pulling away, the younger male got down on his knees in front of the bench, still hidden from view as he eyed Kihyun’s length.

He never got sick of the beautiful view. He recalled that first night giving Kihyun a blowjob and his heart ached for the sensation on his tongue once more. Not waiting, he kissed the head of the length and traced it with his tongue, shivering at the taste before leaning in for a deep suck.

As he began to find a rhythm, Kihyun suddenly pulled it away, eyes hooded. “Did I say you could have it? Disobeying me already.” He traced Changkyun’s lips with the tip of the girth and tugged the male's hair. “You take what I give you. Now, suck.”

Changkyun keened in desire, his vision flashing with lust as he took the thick length fully into his throat. He sucked and swallowed desperately, his eyes on Kihyun’s as he aimed to please, desperate for his lover’s praise. He traced the length with his lips and bobbed his head roughly, nearly choking as his gag reflex was brushed again and again.

He watched as Kihyun’s head tipped back, his eyes closed as low moans left his lips. Spurred on, he let the older male buck into his throat, his eyes burning but loving the sensation for being used in such an erotic way. Anything for Kihyun.

He felt Kihyun’s thighs quiver and was pulled off of the male’s length. Changkyun’s face was red and his tongue was covered in precum as Kihyun pulled him into a sloppy kiss. “So beautiful, Kyun.” He moaned between kisses, squeezing and spanking every inch of the male. “Ride me.”

Changkyun didn’t need to be told twice. He got to his feet, aching and numb from the cold, his eyes hooded as he climbed onto Kihyun’s lap. He kissed him again, drunk with so many emotions that filled his body and threatened to overflow from his pores.

He whimpered between kisses and marked a deep bruise into Kihyun’s neck before he spread his legs. Before he could position himself, Kihyun stopped him. “I want to look at you.”

The air was bone numbing cold, so they had to keep on as many layers as possible. However, even with only his pants down and his jacket opened a bit to reveal the dark bruises littering his neck, Changkyun felt like the sexiest man in the world under Kihyun’s gaze. Powerful and fully himself, exposed in the scariest yet most beautiful of ways in front of his lover.

“So lovely. You’re so gorgeous, Changkyun.” Kihyun said, voice thick with emotion. He meant every word, his voice raw and unfiltered as he pulled a small container of lube from his pocket. Ripping it open, his eyes never left Changkyun’s as he placed a well-lubed finger on the puckered entrance.

Changkyun let himself be prepped, taking one finger, then another in-between loving kisses. It felt like his first-time all over again as Kihyun finally pushed his length inside of him, the pain there but the feeling of being wanted overpowering any other sensation.

When he was finally ready, Changkyun braced himself on Kihyun’s shoulder once more and rocked his hips. Both of them let out shaky moans, the air between them warm mists that warmed them from head to toe. Changkyun bit his lip and rocked his hips again, slow and steady as he let Kihyun fill every inch of him.

“K-Kihyun..” He whispered brokenly; his eyes barely opened. He forced them open, however, needing to make sure this wasn’t a dream. “Harder...”

“You take what I give you, sweet boy.” Kihyun responded, moving his lips hard and steady as he kissed all over Changkyun’s overwhelmed face. He caressed and held Changkyun close, his expression filled with warmth and a protective side Changkyun had never seen before.

The world around them didn’t matter as the thrusts got harder, deeper. Changkyun was used to the switch side of their relationship, but he had never felt Kihyun so deep, never felt kisses so intense and he- was he crying? The bliss had Changkyun in tears.

“Let it all out, Kyun. It’s okay.” Kihyun murmured through his moans, his thighs shaking as he struggled to keep the pace going for both of them, his body covered in sweat.

Changkyun sniffled and felt his entire body quake, the heat in his body threatening to burst. He heard Kihyun’s words, his moans growing even louder despite people watching and staring at them. The pressure began to grow and grow until every limb tensed-

“Ki..” He moaned out, bouncing with all of his strength as he threw his head back. “I love you..!” Eyes rolling back and his body coiling, he released onto Kihyun’s shirt, writhing and gasping for air as the river flowed silently nearby.

Only a few moments later, Kihyun tugged Changkyun into one final kiss before releasing into the younger male. Both of them groaned from the intense heat, their kisses lazy and loving, Changkyun feeling every emotion Kihyun wanted to say through their pecks. His heart was soaring.

Slowly coming down from their high, Changkyun noticed the crowd that had gathered around them and grinned with a low moan as he shifted. “What’s with you guys? Can’t I enjoy steamy public sex with my new boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend. I like that word.” Kihyun grinned, kissing Changkyun’s neck before slowly sitting up to fix his clothes. Wiping his sweat, he walked over to stunned couple and looked at their phone. “Send that footage to me.”

Changkyun groaned at the request and tugged his clothes back on while most of the crowd dispersed. Suddenly, he had an idea. “You. Keep recording.”

The bewildered couple nodded and continued to record, while Kihyun raised a brow. “Changkyun, what are you- “?

Without warning, Changkyun pulled Kihyun into a dip and kissed him with all of the passion he held in his heart. He felt Kihyun smile against his lips and made the kiss even deeper, earning a few whistles from the crowd.

Pulling away, Changkyun nuzzled his nose into Kihyun’s. “I love you, Kihyun.”

“I love you too, you vouyerist freak.” Kihyun laughed, his tone light as his face flushed with pure happiness. The happiness Changkyun never wanted to stop seeing.

“The love is mutual. Let’s go finish this round at home. I have to dick you into a coma now.” He let Kihyun get the video from the couple and pulled Kihyun up bridal style into his arms.

“I want to cuddle and maybe have food sex on the couch while watching a dumb romance.” Kihyun grinned, his eyes filled with love as they walked. "In celebration of Valentine's Day."

Changkyun didn't even know it was Valentine's Day. That explained all of the couples hanging around. With a smile at the sky at the blessing and the irony of the day, he grinned. “Anything for you, my perfect Valentine."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be focused on finishing these Bingo fics, but feel free to message me on Twitter @monstabaebae  
> See you all soon!


End file.
